emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 4837/4838 (20th November 2007)
Plot Carrie is stunned when Lexi tells her that she wants the money to walk out of her life and she tries to talk her round. Lexi stands her ground and Carrie refuses to give her the money, and a worried Lexi tells Lee she needs more time, but he threatens to hurt Scarlett. Lexi steals one of the Kings’ goods trucks, but Carl is in the back checking stock and is knocked out when she screeches off. Lexi parks and arranges to meet Lee. Meanwhile, Carl comes round and a shocked Lexi is forced to explain everything. Lee turns up with a baseball bat, but Carl sees him off. Matthew reports Lexi for stealing the truck and she's hauled away by the police. Scarlett is stunned when she overhears Carrie telling the police that Lexi is her ‘daughter’. Daz feels bad about Samson getting hold of the vodka, but Penny refuses to apologise. Sam overhears her calling him a ‘weirdo’. Lisa is worried when she discovers what has gone on. Sam gets a visit from a social worker and he tells Daz to leave the house. Also, Terry takes in Viv’s rabbit Buffy when Heath develops an allergy; Louise writes a heartfelt letter to Jamie. Diane offers to give Jack some money to rebuild Annie's Cottage, but he spurns her offer. After some home truths from Val, he goes to see Diane at the Woolpack and asks her not to leave and tears up the cheque. Cast Regular cast *Lexi Nicholls - Sally Oliver *Carrie Nicholls - Linda Lusardi *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Scarlett Nicholls - Kelsey-Beth Crossley *Viv Hope - Deena Payne *Heath Hope - Sebastian Dowling (uncredited) *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Matthew King - Matt Healy *Val Lambert - Charlie Hardwick *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Darren Eden - Luke Tittensor *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Samson Dingle - Ben Shooter (uncredited) *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Duke Woods - Dicken Ashworth *Jamie Hope - Alex Carter *Carl King - Tom Lister *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *TJ Woods - Connor Lee Guest cast *Lee Cattrall - Drew Carter-Cain *Penny Drury - Amelia Sefton *Dean Morris - Marc Bolton *Tracey Howe - Kitty Simpson *Liz Tanner - Sharon McKenzie Locations *Hotten Road *Café Hope - Café *The Woolpack - Public bar, staff corridor and backroom *Dale View - Lobby, living room and kitchen *Church Lane car park *Mill Brook Cottage - Kitchen *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Exterior and shop floor *Main Street *Pear Tree Cottage - King & Sons office and front garden *Butlers Farm - Kitchen *Unknown country roads *The Grange B&B - Guest lounge and dining area *Unknown yard *Connelton View - Living room/kitchen and lobby Notes *This one-hour episode was broadcast at the programme's usual time of 7.00pm. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 7,180,000 viewers (26th place). Memorable dialogue Carl King: (to Lee Cattrall) "There's three of us. Me and my brothers. And I'm the Virgin Mary compared to Jimmy and Matthew. So if you come near my family again - Lexi, Scarlett - you're dead." Category:2007 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes